


Terms of Agreement

by rochellu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellu/pseuds/rochellu
Summary: Red Action insists that she definitely isn't too nervous to ask out Enid. When her friends are skeptical, she decides to prove it.[Set directly after Red Action 2 The Future & before Grudgement Day.]





	Terms of Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Red Action 3 was very self-actualizing, and I personally really liked that we can assume they've been going at it for a while - this story takes place after Red Action 2 The Future.
> 
> I am attempting to be the change I want to see in the world in terms of contributing to Red Action content - please encourage friends and family alike to contribute to this cause.

“Why are you denying it, Red? I’m  _ telling _ you that she likes you. You can’t really be _this_ oblivious.”

"Pfft! I- I don't know what you're talking about!" 

The cyborg emphasized her so-called  _ obliviousness _ by crossing her arms, slumping against the brick wall. The cool kids were loitering by their usual spot outside of Gar’s Bodega, lounging under the slowly dying rays of the afternoon sun. The sunlight cast unique patterns on the asphalt through a nearby tree's leaves, which were currently occupying Red Action's attention rather than her strawberry friend's lecture.

Gregg sighed, rustling around a green cooler for a can of soda. Drupe watched him for a moment before she turned towards Red Action, who stubbornly persisted in not meeting her gaze. Unimpressed, she rolled her eyes and planted her hands firmly on her hips, letting out a cough for the other's attention.The cyborg stood her ground and merely grunted in response, eliciting a ‘ _ tch _ ’ from her strawberry friend.

“Come on dude, I’m serious! You guys go out all the time and you basically sweep Enid off her feet whenever you’re within twenty feet of her! She’s _ so  _ into you--  _ man,  _ this whole conversation is ridiculous, Red.” Gregg started squawking, waving his wings animatedly to enunciate his support for Drupe’s point. 

_ She’s right, you know.  _

When the cyborg neglected to react, instead closing her eyes to fully appreciate the slow warmth of the sun on her skin, Drupe allowed a mischievous grin to slowly spread across her face. 

“Hmm. I guess you forgot about that time  _ she _ asked  _ you  _ to dance at prom, before she even got to know you? And the time you whisked her away for a romantic venture in the Danger Zone to face your past-” Drupe frowned, drumming her fingers against her chin thoughtfully. “-Your... future, I mean? Oh, whatever! You know what I mean!” Red Action pushed herself away from the brick wall, eyes narrowed as she pointed a gloved finger towards Drupe. The strawberry girl didn’t flinch, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

“Nooo, nope!” Red growled, shaking her head viciously, “Nothing happened that time except for some sick fighting moves and the righteousness of redeeming myself in the eyes of my crew! ...Nothing happened... at all." Red Action paused, casting her eyes towards the ground. Her lips pursed. She kicked a pebble with her peg leg, sending it skipping across the adjacent parking lot. 

"Me coming to terms with my own junk isn't romantic, ya know? Besides, I think I scared her pretty good after my time-skipping today. She thought I was never coming back."

Gregg chirped, eyes narrowed in a frown.  _ Do you even listen to yourself? _

Drupe nodded solemnly in agreement. 

"Mmm, Gregg's right, hon. You just told me Enid  _ chased _ you into the future to try and tell you how she felt. Who even does that? She wouldn't have made herself vulnerable like that if she didn't seriously care about you." Red Action groaned, dragging a hand down her face. 

"Yeah, yeah,  _ whatever, _ but that doesn't mean she wants to  _ go out _ go out, Drupe. She just values the friendship, thrills, and all that. What the three of us have got." 

She let her back slide down the brick wall, until the cyborg was sitting on the ground. Red Action wistfully stared over at the bodega, watching as KO left through the sliding doors for the day. The glass slid shut with a  _ click _ behind the squirt, sealing the store and the object of her affections away from the rest of the world.

Well, she was staring until a pair of strawberry legs blocked her view and interrupted her yearning. Didn’t Drupe realize she was busy yearning, here?

“Red, listen to yourself! Like  _ we _ listened to you talk for  _ weeks  _ about how much of a  _ babe _ the bodega cashier is, how  _ aloof  _ she is, how  _ cool _ she is until you just- swaggered in one day and whisked her away to the Danger Zone! You just did it, Red, cause that’s the type of person you  _ are _ . You act without  _ thinking _ and the end result is always unexpected, but incredible.” The fashionista took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. 

“What you have with Enid is special, so when are you gonna just ask her out? Are you nervous or somethin'?”

That did it. 

Red Action leapt to her feet, peg leg scraping against the asphalt. She scoffed, shoving her face an inch away from Drupe’s. 

"Me? Nervous?  _ Never _ . I ain’t scared of nothin or nobody. And I am _definitely_ and _specifically_ not scared of Enid. I am perfectly capable of talking to her and asking her on a date. Yes."

The strawberry girl smirked. Gregg's eyebrows raised in skepticism as he continued to sip at his drink. 

"Oh, really? Then I dare you to stop thinking, get your lovestruck butt back in there, and ask that girl on a date!"

Red Action paled, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Naw- naw dude, you don't seriously mean now - it isn't because I don't want to - oh Cob, I definitely  _ do _ I mean have you  _ seen her _ \- it's just maybe not the best time, not after today-” she flinched when Drupe laughed behind her hand, eyes filled with ruthless mirth. Red glared at her. 

_ Evil woman. _

“Do it if you bad, honey. Anyways, if you do it, I’ll ask Rad if he wants to go out. Deal?” Drupe coolly leaned a shoulder against the wall and raised an eyebrow at her friend, a proposition now on the table. The cyborg, however, threw her hands up in the air in indignation. 

“As if  _ Radicles _ is gonna turn  _ you _ down! You’re a catch and he knows it, dude. Everyone knows it. Totally not the same thing.” 

Drupe shrugged, closing her eyes as she basked in the fading rays of the day. 

“I can say the same for you, Red. Them’s the terms, now get in there!”

* * *

Red Action stood in front of the door to Gar’s Bodega for what felt like a lifetime. Maybe two.

“Come on Red, this was so easy when you asked her to come hang out with you the first time, so just get in there and do it again! It's basically the same thing.” She mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath.  _ Yeah. I’ve flirted with plenty of ladies before, you’re a stud, dude. You so got this _ . Her body went slack when she exhaled, and the doors slid open as they detected the motion.

_ Aw, man, not cool.  _

Red Action stood there like a startled deer in the headlights, meeting Enid’s gaze at the counter. She looked bored, as usual, but her body language shifted the second her eyes flickered with recognition.

“_Heeeeeey_ Enid! I… have returned! As you can now see for yourself.” Red Action placed a hand on her hip, using the other to gesture to herself.  _ Nice.  _

“Hey, Red. Did you forget something? Need a bag of chips to go?” She jumped over the counter, striding over to where Red stood. The cashier waggled her eyebrows as she gently elbowed Red in the side. 

“Or did you just miss me?”

Red Action stuttered, heat pooling into her cheeks.  _ Chill out, stupid. It’s just Enid.  _

Taking a deep breath, the future girl relaxed and forced a smile. 

“Yeah, dude. I couldn't stay away. What's up?"

The purple-haired cashier shrugged, folding her arms behind her head. 

"Oh, you know. Preventing Dogmun from swallowing canned food off the end caps and kicking back, nothing new since I saw you an hour ago." Enid frowned, bringing her arms back down and crossing them. "You still haven't said why you're already back. Everything good, dude?"

It's now or never.

"To be honest, I, uh… came back to say that I’m sorry for psyching you out earlier today - dipping out without considering how you felt was definitely not a cool thing of me to do.” She rubbed the back of her neck. Enid blinked, pausing before giving her friend a reassuring smile.

“Aww, Red. You really came back because of that? That’s very sweet of you, but it’s all good, dude! You were able to figure some stuff out, you got to see your gang again… and uh…” Enid glanced away, a dark hue creeping across her cheeks. “You... actually came back. I don’t know  _ why _ \- you had it all in 301X, but… uh... I’m really glad you did.”

“I didn’t!” She blurted out the words before she could stop them from tumbling out. Enid’s gaze snapped back to Red Action, eyebrow quirked in an unspoken question. The future girl took a deep breath, grabbing Enid’s hand. ..._Clammy. But it’s_ _now or never._

“I ...didn’t have it all. I didn’t have  _ you _ , Enid.”  _ _

Enid immediately flushed at the response, eyes wide as saucers and jaw on the floor.  Red Action let it roll off her back, knowing she couldn’t stop there. Acting without thinking was what she was good at.

“Enid, I like going out and doing cool things and committing harmless, petty vandalism- but I really like  _ you _ . I never could have stayed in the future, because I can’t really imagine one without you in it. I'm lucky that I get a second chance, and that's why I came back.” She swallowed, forcing the disgustingly emotional and heartfelt one-liners to continue flowing from her like a sieve. 

“So uh, would you… wanna go out sometime? Not like how we normally do, how we have been - as more than just buds. You know?”  _ Oh Cob oh Cob oh Cob oh Cob it’s all out there oh geez that was so cliche and  _ uncool _ what are you doing Red-  _

She was brought out of her stupor by Enid nodding vigorously. 

“Uh, y-yeah! Yeah!” Enid looked up, meeting Red Action’s gaze. She gave the cyborg’s arm a squeeze with a flustered smile. “That sounds…absolutely amazing, Red. I would love that. I’m... so glad you feel the same way.” 

Red felt her brain flatlining. _I'm so glad you feel the same way. _She let out a laugh, grin spreading across her face as she pulled Enid in for a one-armed side hug. 

“Sick, dude. How’s Friday? I can swing by in the hover tank and scoop ya!”

* * *

“You said  _ what _ ?”

“.... That even though I’m from the future, I can’t imagine one without her in it. Lucky me, having second chances and junk.” Red’s lips formed a line as Drupe and Gregg collapsed in their hysteria. Drupe wiped an eye as she rolled over into a sitting position. 

“ _ Damn _ , Red, that’s smooth. You sure you said that? You really pulled out all the stops if you had to pull out the future girl pickup lines.” The cyborg crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. 

“Y’all are just mad that I’m a stud and can actually pull that kind of thing off. Wouldn’t have worked if it were anyone else.” Red shrugged, sly smile working its way onto her face, “Besiiiiiides, if I’m right, I recall that a  _ certain someone _ has yet to hold up their end of the bargain.” The cyborg and Gregg both snickered as the strawberry girl groaned, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

“Oh, Cob.” 

“Them’s the terms. You better get to work on that.”


End file.
